


Faerie Wine

by GreenZeus



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Devils Threesome, Drunken Shenanigans, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Lemon, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lick fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenZeus/pseuds/GreenZeus
Summary: A Feyre/Lucien/Tamlin one-shot. >:)“Do you trust us?”Us. The word was soaked in heat and Faerie wine—a powerful cord that snaked through each of our chests and unified the desire in the room. Lucien shifted, and the thick imprint of his arousal nuzzled through the layers of my dress.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Faerie Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you want some more F/T/L action check out my main fic "The Devil's Dance"

I was spinning in an amethyst world. Violets and lupines drifted constellations around us, and Tamlin’s voice lilted pleasantly. Everything smelled meadow fresh and full of life. My dress was a lavender confection that shimmered across my legs—a dozen petals of silk caressing me with my every movement.

 _The wine_ …I thought dreamily, the sweet thimble that made me feel like a bubble personified. I was iridescent and floating through the dance on my own delicate wind—Lucien’s hands and Tamlin’s song the only tether to my body. The Faeries around us celebrated with abandon, their tinkling voices brightening the night.

Lucien spun me around so many times I giggled until I thought I would pop. Dimples graced his cheeks as his own laugher harmonized with Tamlin’s music. Happiness was a taste on my tongue and a rhythm in my bones that I never wanted to end.

When all the others had melted away, we bound ourselves together and made for the manor. The world remained ethereal, but I became more aware of myself, and pleasant exhaustion enveloped me.

Faerie wine was sure _fun_. I thought as our limbs brushed past each other in comfortable companionship. Tamlin and Lucien talked excitedly on either side of me, but I didn’t absorb the words, just the wholesome emotions that surrounded our trio.

We fell together onto the enormous, crushed velvet settee, limbs heavy and fingers entwined. The crackling of the fireplace tickled my senses, and I felt a whisper of sadness that sleep would soon take this magical night away from me.

“Tamlin, one more song?” I pleaded, my eyes on the fire before me.  
His response was a flourish of sound, wind tumbling through hollow rosewood.

“That’s cheating!” I giggled and plucked the flute from his mouth, tucking it behind my back and the cushions. “I want to hear your voice,”

“Hey!” He made to grab for the instrument, but I held it tight and backed into Lucien.

“Sing, oh pretty one!” I called, twisting away from his hands and blowing into his face. This felt like another dance, but warmer and even more breathless. When the bands of Lucien’s fingers clasped over mine and retrieved the flute, I let out my own sound of protest.

“I have secured the thief, High Lord. What would you have her punishment be?” Lucien asked as he tossed aside the instrument and collected my wrists into one large hand. Maybe it was the wine, but being restrained by the lithe male turned something low in my belly. His thick thigh pressed into mine and the sight of it distracted me.

Tamlin sidled up closer, emerald eyes burning through the flimsy layers of my dress. My throat clutched with a feeling I couldn’t name, and that twist inside me deepened. 

“That’s easy. Thieves lose their hands.”

I squirmed again, but it was useless against Lucien’s firm grip. I could almost feel that grin at my back, sense the gleam of his white teeth.

Slowly the redheaded Fae guided my right hand towards Tamlin—a reverent presentation. I let my fingers go slack, doubting Tamlin’s intention to take my hand, but curious nonetheless. His fingers curled around mine, positioning my knuckles to his mouth like he was going to kiss them. This was a gesture he had done a thousand times, but the look in his eyes stole my breath. Lucien also held his breath, and I had no doubt he was raptly watching the exchange.

“Do you trust us?” He asked, and his breath ghosted over my hand, igniting a path of sensation.  
_Us._  
The word was soaked in heat and Faerie wine—a powerful cord that snaked through each of our chests and unified the desire in the room. Lucien shifted, and the thick imprint of his arousal nuzzled through the layers of my dress.

_Well then._

“Yes.”

The golden powder on my forearm shimmered like a second skin as Tamlin lifted my hand up and pressed his lips to my fingers. I left out a soft exhale at the gentle pressure, hyperaware of the path Lucien’s fingers trailed along my ribs. Suddenly, my index finger was dipping past the cushiony lips of my High Lord and slipping into his wet mouth.

_If this is how I am to lose my hands, I don’t think I’m against the idea. As far as I was concerned, Tamlin could take each of my fingers one-by-one, and I’d…_

My moan cut my thoughts off as Tamlin began to suck and swirl his tongue over my finger. Lucien’s hands spasmed at the sound, falling off my ribs and pushing up through the slippery fabric of my skirt. It was like a dance had begun, the three of us moving with an ancient rhythm.

Tamlin leaned forward, the tips of his golden hair brushing my outstretched hand before sealing his lips to mine. I lost myself in the wonder of kissing him and the slow sensual movement of his lips. Meanwhile, Lucien released his grip on my wrist, using his hand to brush the waves of hair from my neck. His fingers drew down until he hit a spot that caused my skin to tighten and then sealed his lips over it. I surfaced from the kiss, reeling back into the hard planes of Lucien’s body.

Before, I felt like a bubble, sparkling and aimless; but now I felt like a warm wave of liquid, pushing and pulling between the males. I closed my eyes as hands ran circuits along my exposed flesh, revealing more and more in their path. My dress was lifted off my body, temporarily cocooning me in a lavender silk world, punctuated by the movement of hot calloused hands across my nipples.

I was released from the fabric in time to see Tamlin dip towards my arched chest and take a nipple into his mouth. I moaned, but it was caught in Lucien’s mouth, my dance partner’s tongue flicking against my bottom lip.

_Oh God, both of their mouths_

I was overcome with the joint swirl of tongues against my pliant flesh, imagining them against my core. I spun and straddled Lucien—my breast falling from Tamlin’s mouth with a wet _pop_. I immediately sat back to rub myself on the length I had felt earlier. I didn’t care that I was soaking the fabric of his trousers, mapping him out with the softest part of me.

Not one to let an opportunity pass, Tamlin removed his clothes—my eye catching on the release of his cock. With a mind of their own, my hands found the silky base of Tamlin’s member. I stroked him and groaned at the impossibly hard flesh.

A finger found its way between my legs and kneaded me. Everywhere I looked were unrelenting muscles and dustings of hair. There were lips and hands and _other parts_ stroking and heating every inch of my skin. Over it, the need to be filled began to tug at me down low. The fingers working me were losing some of their friction the wetter I became, forming a teasing sort of pleasure.

Tamlin lounged on his hip, pulling my hand gently to follow. I obliged but kept one hand with Lucien, reluctant to let him go. Tamlin motioned for me to turn and lay back, and I quickly pushed my bottom against him, eager to fill the ache between my legs with the delicate curve of his cock. Instead of plunging into me, he gripped my ankle and spread me wide, exposing my flesh to Lucien’s hungry eyes. I felt a moment of hesitation at the revealing position, but it evaporated when Lucien knelt down and kissed my center.

I shivered violently at the feeling of the hard member and soft tongue, both so close to my most sensitive part. But then the kisses turned into a real feast, and I was lost to a series of moans that would embarrass me later. After a few moments, I felt Tamlin stir and position himself at my entrance—and I clenched in anticipation.

I guess I expected Lucien to let up when Tamlin started to part me open and thrust inside, but instead.. _oh god instead_ , that devious redhead just moved to suck on my bundle of nerves while Tamlin entered.

_Fuck_

“Slow down!” I cried, already in a frenzy as I was gradually penetrated but ruthlessly sucked. Tamlin only chuckled and sped up his languid thrusts, but Lucien ignored me altogether, flicking his tongue as fast as he could against my flesh.

An orgasm ripped through me, painful and sharp. I gave a great shudder and relaxed when Lucien’s mouth ceased its mission between my legs. I glared at the male as he retreated.

“What? I couldn’t help myself. I’ve needed to do that all night.”

 _He had been imagining this all night?_ I felt a devious twist work its way through me at the thought.

But I was being moved again, passed between bodies that felt impossibly smooth. Hands sunk into my hips and cradled my face as Lucien nudged his cock into me. I cried out at the stretch and opened my eyes to Tamlin’s emerald gaze—charged with love and longing.

“Take every inch of him, Feyre,” He whispered, petting my hair as I was split open by the other male. Impossible pleasure seared through me in waves; I crashed my lips to Tamlin’s. I sunk into the sensation of being filled and cherished by the two of them.

They worked me into a frenzy. Thrusting, massaging, and suckling each inch of me until I was begging senselessly. This time my ascent was carefully constructed, a coordinated labour of love that staggered me. When I closed my eyes, all I could see was the golden gleam of the firelight against flesh, and on my next breath, Lucien plunged impossibly deep, a strangled cry leaving his lips as he climaxed. I came loudly and sagged into Tamlin’s arms, mumbling nonsense into his neck as Lucien’s cock pulsed inside me.

Tamlin drew me up onto his chest, and I felt my legs fall limply around his hips. He kissed each of my eyelids as my tremors subsided. Behind me, Lucien was rubbing my backside in deep, relaxing circles.

“Feyre, give me one more song?” Tamlin asked and drew himself across my entrance. I recognized his words from earlier and smiled, but it quickly turned into an open-mouthed moan as he burrowed inside me once more. 

I was drawn up against Lucien’s chest as he helped impale my body against the High Lord—the two of us moving in complete synchrony. His teeth sunk into my neck and worried the flesh beneath—causing my insides to clench Tamlin tighter.

I had never experienced anything this beautiful. Never been part of a dance that felt as natural as the beating of my heart or the air in my lungs. I felt like a goddess being worshipped by her devout followers, a temple being blessed with their gifts. The two of them worked me like an instrument, twisting and kissing my lips, nipples, and clit, and when Tamlin picked up his thrusts and emptied into me as Lucien had, I came for a third and final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think? Do you have suggestions for other things you'd like to see the three of them do?


End file.
